


Voltron School AU Prompts

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: School AU Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Tags In Each Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Voltron School AU Promptshttps://risingqueen2.tumblr.com





	1. Keith/Lance/Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: Voltron. What if Kerberos had never been abducted? Shiro returns to Earth. Starts working at the Garrison as a teacher. Lance has a heavy crush on him and tries to compete for Shiro's attention with Keith. Lance goes to confront Keith, just to find Shiro and Keith making out in Keith's room, both talking about what they wanna do to Lance. Lance gives himself away, threesome follows - doubling, praise/gentleness from Shiro, bites/marking/possessiveness from Keith, aftercare and cuddles afterward
> 
> Tags: school AU, professor Shiro, walking in on, praise kink, oral sex, oral fixation, rimming, blow job, anal fingering, anal sex, double penetration, biting, marking, dirty talk

Lance slapped his hand over his mouth as the tips of his ears started to burn but he found he couldn’t look away from the sight before him. 

Professor Shirogane the star pilot of the Garrison who Lance had a massive crush on was currently naked and sprawled out on Keith’s bed. Keith on the other hand Lance couldn’t stand, he was his rival in apparently every way. The two couldn’t keep their hands off each other so Lance had decided to come talk about it with Keith to see if he could understand better. 

He however wasn’t expecting to see his ‘rival’ and crush naked and tangled together on Keith’s bed. Shiro was two fingers deep in the smaller man who was leaving claw marks down Shiro’s board back. Lance knew he should be leaving, go to the bathroom and deal with his traitorous erection when he caught what Shiro was muttered to Keith. 

“…Lance would be a whining mess if we had him like this, you would have no choice but to use your cock to shut him up. I know how much you want to get that mouth on your cock.” Shiro was nosing at Keith’s collarbone as the smaller man shuddered below him. 

“Like you can talk, you want to bend him over your desk every day you have a class with him in it. You want him a drooling mess as he fucks himself on your cock.” Keith countered and Lance stumbled back a step in shock, his elbow whacking the door. Keith obviously heard the noise and their eyes locked, a feral smile crossed Keith’s face and he winked at Lance.

Lance stood stock still as Keith wiggled away from Shiro and sauntered over to his door and yanked Lance in by the front of his shirt. Their lips crashing together as Keith made sure to lock the door this time. Lance was startled but melted into the biting, possessive kiss all the same. Lance found himself aiding Keith in pulling his jacket and shirt off, he moaned into the kiss when his back hit the door behind him and Keith started mouthing down his neck, biting and worrying the skin there in a way that made Lance dizzy. 

“Don’t hog him Keith, bring him over here.” Shiro ordered sounding almost lazy from where he was watching the other two, arms hooked over the pillows of Keith’s bed and thighs parted wide with his cock standing erect between them. Lance felt his own cock straining against his jeans and he couldn’t help the soft whimper that escaped his lips. 

“What do you say Lance, want to join us?” Keith whispered in Lance’s ear as he pulled the brunet off the door and stepped behind him, fingers easily undoing Lance’s belt and jeans. 

“Join you?” Lance wasn’t sure if he was hearing this right.

“Mm, take you on dates and make love to you, all of the things that come with relationships.” Shiro hummed looking at his student with lust filled yet soft eyes. 

“Fuck you until you can’t walk straight and know just below your collar will be our marks, you would like that wouldn’t you Lance?” Keith breathed in Lance’s ear getting a whole body shudder in reply. 

“Yes, yes to all of it… Please.” Lance’s voice trailed off and his eyes rolled up into his head when Keith shoved his hand down his pants and gripped his aching cock with an almost painfully tight grip. 

“So eager,” Keith smiled against Lance’s neck as he gave Lance’s cock a squeeze before moving his hand to rid Lance of his remaining clothes so he was just as naked as the other two. 

“Keith,” Shiro warned as he eyed the other two up and down, wetting his lips out of reflex as Lance let out a moan when Keith playfully tweaked his nipples from behind. 

“Spoilsport,” Keith pouted as he nudged Lance towards the bed and let Shiro pull Lance onto the mattress and finally settle him between his legs, two fingers gripping Lance’s chin. 

“You aren’t the only one with a crush here Lance, there is nothing to be scared or worried about with us.” Shiro reassured Lance, sliding his hand up to cup his cheek and smooth his thumb over Lance’s lower lip. Shiro’s inhaled sharply when Lance flicked his tongue out over the other man’s thumb while looking up at him with dark eyes. 

“I know, you’re a straight up guy, Professor.” Lance all but purred letting his natural charm bleed past his nerves and relaxed when Shiro blushed brightly at his words.

“Oh he loves being called Professor in bed, he gets hard instantly.” Keith smiled as he plastered himself against Lance’s back and moved the other teen’s hand to cup Shiro’s indeed hardening erection. Shiro’s hips bucked up into their touches as a small moan escaped his lips. Keith turned Lance’s head to the side and captured Lance’s lips in another breath stealing kiss. Shiro watched the two kiss inches away from him and his cock let out a bead of pre-cum as his hips twitched upwards with need. 

“What do you say Lance, put that mouth of yours to work on the Professor?” Keith asked when their kiss broke and he pushed a finger into Lance’s mouth who just moaned and sucked on the digit. Keith cupped the back of Lance’s head and lowered the brunet down so he was resting between Shiro’s thick thighs, hot breath brushing over Shiro’s cock. Lance looked up at Shiro just as he parted his lips and sucked the head of the older man’s cock into his mouth. 

Shiro couldn’t look away from Lance who was swallowing down more and more of his cock; head slowly bobbing between his thighs, cheeks hollowing every so often. Shiro moaned helpless at the sensations as he tangled his fingers in Lance’s soft hair not even noticing Keith moving around. He did notice when Lance moaned and choked around his cock as he was pushed forward so his nose was buried against Shiro’s public hair. 

Shiro saw stars when Lance’s throat convulsed around his cock for a moment or two before Lance pulled back and sucked hard at the head of his cock and slipped his tongue around Shiro’s shaft. Shiro noticed then that Keith had propped Lance’s ass up and was holding his cheeks apart as he rimmed him. No wonder Lance was turning into a mess, Shiro knew that Keith was far too talented with his tongue but damn Lance was catching up. 

Lance pulled off of Shiro’s cock with a pop in order to gasp and let out a groan as he rested his forehead against Shiro’s thigh, leaning into Shiro’s hand in his hair. 

“You’re doing so well for us Lance, I know Keith likes to go fast but you’re taking it so well.” Shiro praised the gasping teen between his thighs as Keith worked his tongue and two of his fingers in and out of Lance’s hole. 

“He’s taking to too well, I think Lance here has been with others or played with himself.” Keith’s voice was husky as he withdrew his tongue and slipped a third finger into Lance causing the brunt to arch and let out a whine as he buried his face deeper against Shiro’s thigh and hand in his hair. 

“We can talk about that later, but right now I want to see that hole of his stretching around my cock, how does that sound Lance? Would you like that?” Shiro crooned as h carded his fingers through the teen’s hair. 

“Yes Professor.” Lance looked up at Shiro with half lidded eyes and Shiro bit his lower lip and used his strength to manhandle Lance up onto his lap so Lance’s back was flush to his chest. 

Shiro turned Lance’s chin so they could finally kiss while rubbing at Lance’s nipples into little peaks. Lance wiggled on Shiro’s lap as he moaned into the kiss greedily, not being able to breath as Shiro gently dominated the kiss. Using tender yet strong movements of his lips and tongue while Keith used rougher movements and bites to control the kiss. 

Keith rolled a condom onto Shiro’s cock and quickly slicked Shiro up knowing they were both loosing patience, they could take Lance apart bit by bit later right now they needed him. Keith tapped Shiro’s thigh and sat back, hand on his own cock to watch the show. 

Shiro with his hands firm on Lance’s hips lifted him up and Lance grabbed onto Shiro’s forearms for balance as his thighs burned but that fled from his mind as the head of Shiro’s thick cock pressed into him. Lance’s mind blanked and his mouth fell open as Shiro lowered him down until Shiro’s cock was fully sheathed inside of Lance’s scalding hot channel. Shiro wrapped an arm across Lance’s torso and held him close as the brunet’s head fell back against his shoulder with a little moan as he adjusted to the sheer girth of Shiro’s cock. 

“You’re doing so well Lance, you just swallowed my cock up so easily, I’m so proud of you baby.” Shiro kept a steady stream of praise up in Lance’s ear as he let Lance adjust. 

“God just look at you, fuck.” Keith swore as he moved closer and lowered his head to lick at the spot where Lance and Shiro were connected making them both squirm and moan at the feeling. Keith laid kisses to Shiro’s thighs that were already covered in fading bruises and bite marks before he lifted his head up to look at Lance’s totally unmarked thighs and smirked. Lance let out a cry and arched when Keith sank his teeth into the meat of his right thigh, sending sparks of pain and pleasure through his body. 

Keith took his time to mark up Lance’s thighs even when Shiro started shallowly thrusting up into Lance, their fantasies were nothing compared to the real life sight of Lance gasping and writhing in front of them, spilt open on Shiro’s cock with Keith’s teeth marks on his thighs. 

“Think you can take one more Lance?” Keith traced Lance’s rim carefully getting a shudder from Lance and Shiro. 

“M-Maybe, I want to.” Lance’s voice was weak but his eyes were full of lust and need. 

“Just let us know if it’s too much baby.” Shiro kissed down Lance’s neck as Keith lubed up his fingers and slowly pressed one into Lance, he took his time to work Lance up to three of his fingers before leaning back to roll a condom on his own cock along with lube. Shiro gripped the hollows of Lance’s knees and spread the smaller man wide to expose him totally to Keith. Keith settled between their spread legs and pressed the head of his cock at Lance’s now gaping hole, he gripped Lance’s hip just above Shiro’s hand and pushed in. 

Lance’s eyes rolled up into his head, mouth dropping open to let out a soundless scream as his mind exploded into different colors like his body was on fire as his cum coated his stomach as he came untouched as Keith’s cock rested deep inside of him alongside Shiro’s cock. Lance rested boneless against Shiro as the two sandwiched him and rocked into him, pressing their own versions of kisses over any area of skin they could reach. 

Lance lost track of time as the two moved in sync and drove him further out of his head with each thrust of their hips. Lance shuddered when Shiro praised him and groaned when Keith bit at a sensitive area of his neck. Before Lance knew it Keith was pulling out of him and Shiro was doing the same, both discarding their full condoms and settled on either side of him, arms firm around his body. 

“You did so well for us Lance, so very well.” Shiro crooned as he kissed Lance’s hair as Keith nuzzled at Lance’s back as he spooned him from behind. Lance sighed contently as he rested his cheek against Shiro’s chest and let himself feel his new boyfriend’s body heat encasing him from either side and he never thought coming to tell Keith off would have ended like this.


	2. Shiro/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stellecraft wanted: garrison shiro/keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: garrison AU, uniform kink, Dom/sub, Dom Shiro, sub Keith, bathroom sex, butt plug, cum kink, creampie

“Someone is impatient today.” Shiro huffed out as Keith bit at his neck, fingers scrambling to undo the zipper of Shiro’s uniform pants. 

“I can’t help it, you look too damn good in your uniform.” Keith panted as he humped against Shiro’s thigh that was slotted between his own legs. 

“Have you been hard this whole time?” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, tugging on the longer strands enough to make Keith whine lowly and expose his neck to the other man. 

“More than that, may I show you, Sir?” Keith breathed out and Shiro’s own breath caught in his throat for a moment as arousal flooded his system. 

“Go on then.” Shiro released his hold and allowed Keith to shuffle backward in the cramped bathroom stall Keith had dragged them into after the lesson Shiro had been a guest lecturer in. 

Shiro palmed himself through his pants at the sight of Keith easily bending himself over the toilet, one hand gripping the tank and the other tugging his pants and boxers down. 

“How dirty of you Keith, you didn’t clean yourself when you went to take a shower did you?” Shiro asked as he pressed at the base of the black butt plug that was obvious against Keith’s pale skin. 

“No Sir, I wanted to feel you all day,” Keith admitted as he spread his legs a bit wider while grabbing onto the toilet tank in front of him, keeping him bent over and exposed to Shiro. 

“Well, you say that I can’t very well leave you alone now can I?” Shiro smoothed his hand down the curve of Keith’s ass and tugged on the plug. Keith let out a soft groan as Shiro ever so slowly pulled the plug out of him, leaving his hole gaping and twitching, Shiro’s cum slowly oozing out of him. 

“Very dirty of you Keith,” Shiro said absently as he unzipped his fly and stroked his own exposed cock until he was at full hardness. He took himself in hand and used the head of his cock to gather up the bead of cum that had escaped Keith’s hole before plunging his cock into Keith’s stretched and wet hole. Keith slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moan of pleasure as he felt Shiro’s balls rest against his ass, filling him completely. 

“Does that feel good Keith? Much bigger than your plug huh?” Shiro breathed in Keith’s ear as he gave shallow thrusts just to tease Keith while he dragged his nails down the lower half of Keith’s stomach, stopping just above where Keith’s cock was pressed against fully erect. 

“Sir, please.” Keith whimpered before he moaned behind his hand when Shiro pulled his hips backward before slamming them forward. Shiro decided to keep the quick; rough pace knowing that anyone could walk into the bathroom at any time. He knew he was going to leave fingerprint marks on Keith’s pale hips and the strength behind his thrusts. This had Keith shifting forward until he pressed his face against the cool porcelain of the toilet tank as he whined and gasped behind his hand. 

“Sir, please.” Keith whimpered as he arched his back with a soft cry as his cock leaked into the toilet bowl that was firmly between his legs. 

“Come on my cock or nothing at all,” Shiro growled in his ear as he sucked a mark on the skin just underneath said ear. 

“Yes, Sir.” Keith let his head tip back against Shiro’s shoulder and made a happy noise when Shiro captured his mouth in a biting kiss, hands moving off his hips to splay possessively on his torso. 

Keith whined into Shiro’s mouth when the other man’s cock hit against his prostate over and over again and Keith wasn’t surprised in the least when his vision faded away as his orgasm ripped through him. He vaguely felt Shiro pulse inside of him and flood him without another load of cum and kisses being pressed down the length of his neck. 

“Wha?” Keith slurred when Shiro pulled himself out before the head of the plug was pressed against his loose hole. 

“You seem to like being able to feel my cum inside of you so I’m simply helping you out,” Shiro stated as he pushed the plug into Keith until it was back in the position it had started in before he zipped up his pants. Shiro playfully smacked Keith’s ass before pulling Keith up into another kiss to swallow the other man’s moan.


	3. Shiro/Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted; Intersex and nerdy!Lance gets railed in the locker room by the captains of the football team(Shiro) and the soccer team(Keith) and then has to go to the rest of the class with the mesz still inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Nerd Lance, Captain of the football team Shiro, Captain of the soccer team Keith, dirty talk, locker room sex, intersex Lance, creampie, vaginal sex, anal sex, oral sex, blow job

“You’re late,” Shiro commented absently to Keith as the Captain of the Soccer team slipped into the nearly empty locker room. 

“Had to get away from my teammates, how is our cute nerd doing?” Keith busied himself with tugging his long soccer shorts down and removing his cup so his half hard cock was free and exposed. 

“Well?” Shiro snapped his hips forward earning a gasp from Lance who was holding his ankles and keeping his legs spread wide from the bench he was seated on. 

“So full,” Lance slurred as his glasses slipped further down the bridge of his nose with each thrust Shiro gave into him. 

“Who would have thought that such a shy, cute nerd would be so cock hungry?” Keith chuckled as he reached down and curled his fingers around Lance’s cock, watching as Shiro’s cock spread the other student’s pussy lips apart with each thrust. 

“Keittthh,” Lance whined, cheeks bright as he panted through his open mouth. His eyes rolled up in pleasure when Shiro’s cock hit against that spot inside of his cunt that had him seeing stars in all the best ways. 

“I’m the one fucking you, it’s my name you should be whining.” Shiro wasn’t jealous; he wasn’t so what if his next thrusts were harder than before? 

“Don’t be jealous Captain, you get to fill that tight pussy with your cum.” Keith breathed in Shiro’s ear as he jerked Lance off in time with Shiro’s thrusts. The combined actions were successfully turning Lance into a gasping, keening mess as his cock leaked pre-cum and his own juices soaked his thighs. 

“Damn right I will, I want us to go to our next class and know that hidden underneath his uniform he’s dripping my cum.” Shiro moaned as he gyrated his hips, grinding his cock deeper into that velvet soft heat that was surrounding his cock fully. 

Shiro leaned down and captured Lance’s open mouth in a kiss as Keith worked the other’s cock over. Keith let out a small moan at the sight of his lovers locked together, their bodies moving in sync as they both tried to reach their own climaxes. 

Lance was the one to break the kiss this time as he tossed his head back with a cry as his body trembled and shook almost violently as his orgasm washed over him. Shiro swore into Lance’s mark ridden neck as Lance’s walls clamped down around him tightly and that was all it took for Shiro’s own orgasm to hit him and he spilled his seed deep inside of Lance. 

Lance’s legs were limp from where they were spread out around Shiro and he was flat on his back, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. His cock was limp against his stomach in a pool of his own cum while Shiro slowly pulled out of him, a mixture of Lance's own juices and Shiro’s cum starting to trickle out of his puffy pussy lips. 

“God look at you,” Keith licked his lips as he and Shiro swapped places so he was now between Lance’s spread legs. “You’re such a mess.”

Lance whined as Keith used his thumbs to spread his full pussy wide and he felt some gush out of him in an embarrassing way. Shiro smirked at the sight and the way Lance’s cock twitched as his arousal spike up again. 

“Going to add to that mess Captain?” Shiro asked curiously. 

“Nah his other hole looks a bit too empty for my liking,” Keith smirked as he easily manhandled Lance’s limp body so he was face down on the bench and Keith was already lining the head of his dripping erection up against the loosen pucker. 

Lance gripped the bench as a groan was punched out of him as Keith sheathed his whole length inside of his ass in one smooth move. Keith let out a cry of pure pleasure at the tight heat that engulfed his cock; he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Lance’s hips and start to drive himself into Lance’s ass. 

“Fuck, that’s hot as hell,” Shiro swore as he stroked his hard again cock at the sight of Keith pounding Lance’s ass and his own cum dripping onto the bench from Lance’s cunt. Lance was drooling against the bench’s surface as he took everything Keith was giving him, loving the feeling of the Captain of the soccer teams’ cock throbbing and filling his ass with every thrust he gave. 

“Use his mouth, we have to make sure all his holes are a mess before we go to class.” Keith tangled his fingers in Lance’s brown hair, tugging his head upwards. Shiro stood in front of Lance’s face and fed the brunet his cock with ease, the glasses wearing student swallowing around the thick length that was stretching his mouth open. 

Lance moaned and let his eyes close as he was fucked from both ends while he felt cum oozing out of his own throbbing and slightly sore pussy as his cock bounced and leaked more pre-cum. Lance was so aroused at being used like this by his boyfriends and the feeling of their cocks inside of him and he couldn’t wait for them to fill him with their cum again. 

“I can’t fuck I’m coming!” Keith moaned as he arched his back as he slammed his cock into Lance’s ass one final time before he came, filling Lance’s hole with his own cum. Lance whined around Shiro’s cock that was hot and pulsing on his tongue as Keith’s fingers wrapped around his cock again, bringing him to his second climax in so many minutes. Lance started to swallow as a flood of cum filled his mouth as Shiro moaned above him helplessly. Lance felt salvia and cum run down his chin as his Adam's apple bobbed rapidly. 

“This is a perfect look for you, all holes gaping and full of our cum.” Keith crooned when the two backed off and took a look at Lance who was sprawled over the bench. 

“Now let’s get you semi-decent, after all, we have one more class and if you’re good we’ll fill your holes again when we get home,” Shiro promised as Keith kissed Lance, the taste of Shiro’s cum being shared between the two. 

“Mkay.” Lance slurred as he allowed his boyfriends to take care of him and he knew if he were good he would get this treatment again at the end of the day.


	4. Hunk/Lance/Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stellecraft wanted:oh oh oh for school AU garrison pidge/hunk/lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: bdsm, Dom/sub, Dom Hunk, sub Lance, Switch Pidge, She/Her pronouns for Pidge, bondage, chastity, gag, collar, gentle Dom Hunk, pegging, strap-on, anal sex, vaginal fingering, dirty talk, nipple clamps, aftercare

“I got your message Pidge, now I’m really sorry I took so long to get here.” Hunk locked the door behind him as he entered the flat that he, Lance and Pidge decided to share after numerous years at the Garrison. 

“It’s okay, we’ve been having fun haven’t we baby?” Pidge crooned at Lance who nodded, unable to speak thanks to the gag that was tight between his lips, drool starting to build up at the corners of his mouth. 

“How has he been today?” Hunk asked as he toed off his shoes and circled around the bench Pidge and Lance were perched on. 

“He was mouthy this morning, but we fixed that didn’t we baby?” Pidge scraped her nails down Lance’s back as she handed the leash over to Hunk who tugged on it lightly. 

“How long have you been working him over like this?” Hunk asked as he traced Lance’s sky blue collar before following the chains from the front of the collar down to where they were attached to nipples clamps. 

“A while now, slow and steady wins the race after all.” Pidge was slowly rocking her hips, her strap-on disappearing inside of Lance’s body with each forward movement. Hunk tugged lightly on the nipple clamps getting a whine from Lance who dropped his head down. Hunk tipped their submissives head back up and checked his pulse just in case. 

Hunk followed the line of Lance’s arms up to where they were cuffed above his head, fingers laced together as he balanced on his knees while Pidge moved in and out of him. Hunk cupped Lance’s fingers and smiled when he felt Lance’s fingers tap against his palm in a silent ‘I’m okay’ motion. 

Hunk ran his large palms down Lance’s body and curled his fingers around where Lance’s cock was trapped in a cage that was also connected to the chains that were attached to the nipple clamps. 

“You did a good job Pidge, he looks amazing like this.” Hunk praised as he tugged her in for a kiss over Lance’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, Hunk, he was very pliant after I locked his cage in place,” Pidge admitted as she stepped back, her strap-on wet with lube and obviously giving Hunk a silent offer. Hunk pressed an open mouth kiss to Lance’s neck just about his collar before moving around the bench Lance was kneeling on and let out a low groan at the sight of Lance’s hole, glistening and gaping already. 

“You did real good Pidge.” Hunk rumbled his approval before turning to Pidge who had discarded her strap-on and let out a moan when he pulled her against his body and sank a finger into her wet pussy. Pidge grabbed at his biceps as she threw her head back in bliss as his thick finger stroked her in all the right places. 

Lance squirmed and tried to look over his shoulder to see what the two were doing but the movement tugged on his cock and nipples. Lance whined around his gag and went back to his normal position to take pressure off of his body, he could just listen to Pidge’s groans and the lewd sounds of Hunk playing with her.

Pidge let out a cry as Hunk added a second finger and crooked them just right, she came hard on his fingers and was glad he had an arm around her back otherwise she was sure she would have collapsed right then and there. 

“I’ve got you, now while I take care of Lance why don’t you curl up on this chair here with your favorite blanket and after we’ll all curl up and watch movies yeah?” Hunk promised as he helped her over to a chair that was in a good line of sight of Lance strung up in the middle of the room. 

“Mm, you’re the best Hunk.” Pidge slurred happily as she was cocooned in her fluffy green blanket and tucked her feet under herself, watching as Hunk’s large hand curled around Lance’s hip. 

Hunk eased himself out of his pants, kicking them off completely and quickly slicked his dripping cock with nearby lube and he pressed the tip of himself against Lance’s hole. 

“You’re really greedy for it today huh baby? I’ve barely put the tip in and your hole is already swallowing me in so nicely.” Hunk praised as he inched his cock slowly into Lance’s tight heat. Lance moaned around the gag and arched up into the feeling of Hunk’s girth sliding into him, spreading him wider than Pidge’s strap-on had. It was like pure bliss whenever Hunk entered him and all thoughts flew from his mind and his eyes closed as Hunk started to move. 

Hunk splayed a hand on Lance’s collar, just holding him in place as he started to set a quick pace of sliding in and out of the other man. Hunk pressed their bodies together and this allowed him to go deeper into Lance whose head fell back against his shoulder and was making soft noises around the gag in his mouth. 

“You’re doing perfectly baby, just a bit more and I’ll let you come, how does that sound?” Hunk crooned as he presses a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek, not being able to help curl his fingers a bit more around Lance’s neck and his hips sped up as he neared that edge of losing control. A few harder and dragging thrusts and Hunk pulled himself free and slipped his aching cock between Lance’s thighs and fucked himself to completion there, his cum coating the other man’s thighs in an obscene way. 

The three of them had to wait for their monthly tests to come back and Hunk refused to do any sort of cum play until they were all cleared, it was one of his rules. Hunk circled around Lance and gently and slowly unlocked Lance’s cock cage and with one strong tug, he watched as Lance howled behind his cock as he came so hard he actually passed out for a moment in his bonds before slowly blinking back to consciousness. 

“You did real good today baby, you were so wonderful. I need you to stay still for me while I take all of these things off of you okay? Then we’ll put on some Lord of the Rings for you and Pidge to geek out over, how does that sound baby?” Hunk kept up a steady stream of praises as he slowly removed the chains, clamps, and cuffs from Lance’s lack body. He hummed softly when Lance flopped into his arms, the only thing left on his body was his collar and he curled into Hunk contently as he moved them both over to the couch where Pidge was setting their movie night up.

“Good job Pidge, always one step ahead of me!” Hunk said cheerfully as he settled the two on the couch and smiled at the blush that covered her cheeks at the praise and dropped soft kisses on each of their lips before he went to grab some pre-made meals he had stored just for this reason.


	5. Shiro/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Shlance AU, where Shiro is a college professor for Alpha demonstrating how to not only properly edge an Omega(his is Lance, a college student), but also explaining the benefits of using them as a cockwarmer during an edging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: School AU, Omega Lance, Alpha Shiro, Professor Shiro, student Lance, public sex, edging, cock warming, dildo, sex toy, anal sex, sex demonstration

“The key to a proper edging of your Omega is to make them do all the work after all your Omega generally has two holes and you can make use of them meanwhile.” Shiro lectured to the classroom full of Alpha’s, who was watching his Omega Lance intensely after all he was someone all of their classmates that most sought after. Lust was evident on their faces and their scents but Shiro knew Lance was his Omega and wouldn’t stray from him no matter what other Alpha talked to him. 

“Question?” Shiro nodded at a dark-haired Alpha who was actually taking notes. 

“What way works the best to have your Omega edge themselves?” The Alpha asked as he fiddled with his pen, trying not to be drawn to the arousing sight of the naked, lean and tan Omega who was kneeling between Shiro’s legs. He wore a collar that was a stark contrast to his neck with a dog tag dangling at the hollow of his throat. 

“My Omega will show you his preferred method won’t you baby?” Shiro crooned as he palmed Lance’s brown hair causing the Omega to give a soft croon and nuzzle his hand lovingly. 

“Yes, Alpha.” Lance’s voice was soft as he shuffled around on his pillow so he was on his hands and knees. Lance nuzzled Shiro’s inner thighs before he parted his lips and took the Alpha’s heavy cock into his mouth and let his cock rest on his tongue. 

Lance kept his legs spread wide and slowly picked up a dildo without looking and reached behind himself until the head of the toy was pressing against this slick hole. The Alpha’s in the class watched with dark eyes and bulges in their pants as Lance moaned around Shiro’s cock as he pressed the toy into himself until it was halfway inside of him. Lance then started to thrust it in and out of himself, letting it go deeper with each thrust. 

“With your Omega edging themselves it takes the pressure off of you and you get to enjoy the show all while having a warm hole to sheath your cock in.” Shiro threaded his fingers through Lance’s hair, letting his Omega do all the work. Lance suddenly stopped as he whimpered around Shiro’s cock as his cock hung heavy from between his thighs. 

“You have to train your Omega so they know when to stop and my Omega knows that if he doesn’t stop before he comes then he will be punished.” Shiro gave advise to the other Alpha’s even as Lance started to fuck himself with his dildo once again. 

“Take time to train your Omegas the way you want before you let them edge themselves lest they go overboard and orgasm which we can’t have.” Shiro kept lecturing even as Lance made tempting, sinful noises as he edged himself with the dildo before he stopped again making him give a whimper of need. 

“Such a good Omega, now put on your cock ring and I’ll consider letting you come when class is over,” Shiro ordered. Lance let out a muffled noise around Shiro’s cock as he tugged the dildo out of his now slightly gaping hole and he rolled a black cock ring over his aching erection. 

“Now keep me warm, that’s a good Omega.” Shiro patted Lance’s head and turned his attention to his class, letting Lance’s mouth keep him warm. 

“Now for your assignments I want you to go home to your Omega’s and discuss what kind of edge play the two of you are alright with and not alright with,” Shiro told the class of Alpha’s who nodded their agreement.


	6. Keith/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Klance Private School Au, where bad boy!Keith and good kid!Lance are academic rivals. Lance loses a bet and has to ride Keith while wearing a female uniform. Keith makes fun of Lance's small penis being able to cum multiple times without being touch. Lance has a size kink and revels in the fact that Keith fills him to the point of overflowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Private school AU, bad boy Keith, good student Lance, lost bet, uniform kink, cross dressing kink, lingerie kink, creampie, dirty talk, small cock humiliation, anal sex, riding

Lance wiggled his wrists against the tie of Keith’s uniform that was keeping his arms behind his back. His thighs were starting to burn as he lifted himself up and impaled himself back down onto Keith’s thick cock, filling and stretching him wider than anything else he had ever felt before.

“How does a real cock feel Lance?” Keith smirked from where he was leaning against the headboard of his bed, arms folding behind his head as he watched as the brunet who was sporting the female school uniform, skirt, bow, knee socks and all rode him with his hands tied behind his back. 

Lance moan was muffled around the pair of pink panties that he had been wearing when he came to see Keith make good on his side of their bet before the dark-haired student shoved them in his mouth to gag him. 

“This is your natural state, taking a real man’s cock and coming untouched from that tiny little dick that barely even can be classified as one,” Keith smirked as he flicked the head of Lance’s smaller cock earning a muffled cry as the touch sent sparks over his sensitive body. He had come untouched twice already just from Keith penetrating him, the stretch painful and pleasurable. 

“Come on Lance, you can move faster than that.” Keith laughed as he smacked Lance’s ass and leaned back to watch the flush that spread on the tan’s student’s cheeks. Lance’s eyes rolled up into his head as he sank back down on the other teen’s cock, the burn still there as Keith’s girth kept him open wide and it felt like his stomach was bulging and he was so beyond full. 

“Who would have thought that the straight-A student from class would be such a cock slut.” Keith chuckled as he palmed the head of Lance’s cock earning a muffled whine and a clench around Keith’s cock in a desperate way. 

“Don’t worry Lance, you keep wearing that uniform for me and I’ll keep your secret between the two of us. How does that sound my personal fuck hole?” Keith smirked as he lightly smacked Lance’s cock and let out a laugh when Lance keened as he came once more. His limbs trembling but he kept riding Keith’s still throbbing hard cock, needing to keep that feeling of being so full going. 

“That’s what I thought, maybe I’ll even get a cage for that little dick of yours so you won’t have to worry about it anymore and you can focus on pleasing a real cock, my cock.” Keith roughly stroked Lance’s cock with a single hand as he kept watching Lance writhe and gasp from his place on his lap. 

“Oh are you out of cum already? Look at that little dribble of cum, such a needy thing.” Keith rubbed his thumb through an almost clear dribble of cum that leaked from the slit of Lance’s cock. Lance blushed and tipped his head backward not making eye contact as embarrassment and arousal spiked through him at Keith’s mocking tone and words. 

“Did I say you could stop slut? Keep going, you are going to ride him until I come and I fill you with loads of my cum. Don’t worry Lance, I’ll be sure to train your tight little ass so it is nothing but a needy fuck hole for me to use at my leisure.” Keith smirked as Lance keened and moved his hips faster as he squeezed around Keith’s cock encouragingly. 

“Fuck, that’s it!” Keith swore he suddenly gripped Lance’s hips with his black painted nails and snapped his hips up into Lance hard. Lance let out a quieted scream as Keith hammered against his prostate making him see stars before he whimpered as the feeling of overflowing and heat flooded him as Keith moaned out his orgasm and came deep inside of Lance. 

“Oh yeah, my own personal fuck and cum-hole sound's perfect. I’m extremely glad you lost our bet Lance, aren’t you?” Keith laid a smacking kiss on Lance’s cheek before leaning back and jerked his hips upwards with a raised eyebrow. “Did I say you could stop? Keep going slut.” 

Lance whimpered but started to move his hips again, hearing and feeling Keith’s cum inside of him and dripping out of him with each movement he made. This was going to a be a long night and Lance knew deep down he would enjoy every moment of it, he knew Keith and his bad boy personality would give him exactly what he craved.


	7. Keith/Lance-Sequel to Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o an Anon sent this in recently and normally I wouldn’t take this prompt (sorry Anon but this was a prompt) as my inbox was closed but I was inspired at the time I got it so here we go, part two!
> 
> (not a prompt) A continuation of the private school au,where Keith fucks Lance on a classroom, while no one is there, and cumming inside him, while Lance moans like a slut and telling him that he can't take any more. Keith proves him wrong by cumming inside again;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an Anon sent this in recently and normally I wouldn’t take this prompt (sorry Anon but this was a prompt) as my inbox was closed but I was inspired at the time I got it so here we go, part two!
> 
> (not a prompt) A continuation of the private school au,where Keith fucks Lance on a classroom, while no one is there, and cumming inside him, while Lance moans like a slut and telling him that he can't take any more. Keith proves him wrong by cumming inside again;)

Lance moaned helplessly as Keith hiked his left leg up over it was bent and propped up on the surface of the desk in the empty classroom the two were meeting in.

“How does it feel slut? I had to look for the smallest size for you and I think it’s still a bit big.” Keith hummed as he reached down to cup Lance’s cock that was now encased in a red plastic cock cage. 

“Keith!” Lance blushed as he turned his face so his forehead was resting on the desktop and let out a whimper when he felt a large bead of cum trail down his thighs, adding to the mess that was already there. Keith had come inside of him twice and was still fucking him with his somehow still hard cock. 

“Tell me how it feels slut, tell me what it feels like to be fucked by a real cock.” Keith purred into Lance’s ear as he dug his nails into Lance’s hips, smirking when his eyes caught sight of the red lace panties tight around the other student’s thighs. It was Keith’s comprise during the school day, as Lance couldn’t wander around in the female uniform until he was in private. 

“So full, I can’t take anymore Keith!” Lance pleaded as he felt a familiar throbbing of Keith’s cock as the other teen thrust into him repeatedly. 

“Two loads and you’re already full? Oh, we can’t have that, my personal cum hole has to be able to take numerous loads.” Keith tsk’ed as he slapped Lance’s cock getting a whimpering noise from Lance who clenched up around Keith’s width on reflex. 

“Please, I can’t.” Lance pleaded again and dug his nails into the desk on either side of him as his cock was smacked again as Keith slammed himself into Lance harder than before. 

“You can and you will my pretty little slut,” Keith promised and a few hard forward jerks of his hips and he was moaning as he came again. Lance let out a keen at the sensation and blushed brightly when Keith pulled out of him with a loud, lewd squelching noise. 

“God if you could see your greedy hole, you’re overflowing with my cum.” Keith groaned as he hooked his thumbs into Lance’s hole and pulled the rim wide. Lance let out a shocked cry at the new stretch and mewled as his cock ached in its cage. Keith licked his lips at the way Lance’s hole was open and full of his seed, he released his hold on Lance’s hole and used two fingers to scoop some of his cum that had oozed out of the other teen back into the brunet’s hole. 

“I brought you a present my cum slut.” Keith reached into his pant pocket and withdrew a red butt plug, it was a decent size and swiftly shoved it into Lance’s messy hole and smirked at the cry and arch Lance gave as the plug settled inside of him. The toy forced some of Keith’s cum out of him and it oozed down his thighs.

“You’re such a mess.” Keith tsk’ed but he pulled Lance’s panties back up and smacked his ass playfully.

“There we go, you’re cute panties should keep the mess at bay until you come over tonight for our ‘study date’,” Keith smirked as Lance looked at him over his shoulder, face flushed, eyes dark and a little drool forming at the corner of his mouth. 

“When we have our ‘study date’ tonight I’ll be sure to refresh your hole and prove to you that your hole can take more than 3 loads,” Keith promised as he tucked his cock away and placed a loud, smacking, almost mocking kiss to Lance’s cheek before sauntering out of the classroom leaving Lance to clean himself up.


End file.
